fille de la pluie, enfant des océans
by BluElectre
Summary: Jalouse, horriblement jalouse. Ce seul mot pouvait parfaitement bien définir Océane Lockser. Jalouse de la puissance de sœur, de la beauté de sa sœur, de la trop grande attention que sa mère portée à sa sœur. Elle envie tellement sa sœur qu'elle est prête à tout pour la briser et se venger de l'enfance horrible qu'elle a vécue. Je sais le résumé est nul je ne suis pas très doué.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est la première fiction que je poste ici alors surtout n'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire tout ce qui ne va pas je le prendrais pas mal au contraire. Je vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes en tous genres, j'ai fais appel à un correcteur trouvé sur le net et à ma soeur mais je pense pas que toute les fautes est disparus donc désolé.

Pairing: C'est pas vraiment centré sur un couple mais il y aura du Juvia/Natsu

Disclamer: Hélas je n'ai pas eu l'idée de Fairy Tail donc les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

Une semaine était passée depuis la découverte grâce à un colis de sa sœur de la mort de la mère i ans de cela, pendant qu'elle était encore sur l'île Tenro. Elle avait reçu en plus d'un simple mot de sa sœur la croix en or et saphir que porté constamment sa bien aimé mère, Juvia s'était alors rendu dans sa ville natale. Après être passé voir sa mère, elle espérait revoir Océane, sa douce soeur qui doit avoir bien grandit depuis. Juvia lui envoyait beaucoup de cadeaux après avoir rejoint Phamtom Lord. Hélas personne, la gouvernante lui apprit qu'elle avait quitté les lieux une semaine après la mort de Madame Lockser.

Juvia sirotait son cocktail de fruit le coeur serré. Mirajane regardait tristement la jeune fille. Elle avait tenté de l'aider, mais rien, aucune trace de la jeune fille. Lucy devait l'aidé, mais elle avait son loyer à payer, elle est donc partie en mission avec Natsu, Grey et Erza.

-Juvia, ne sait plus quoi faire  
-Juvia, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ta sœur va bien. Si elle t'a envoyé ce présent, c'est qu'elle est en vie.

Mirajane tentait de la rassurer, mais Juvia ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adorable petite sœur ne voulait pas la voir. 8 ans qu'elles ne se sont pas vus tout de même. Depuis qu'elle a intégré Fairy Tail.  
Pendant ce temps, la jeune Océane se promenait dans les rues d'une ville dont elle ignorait le nom. Seule la plage l'intéressait. Elle posa son sac sur le sable mouillait par la pluie. Seul sur cette immense plage, elle retira son short en cuir. Une fois en maillot, elle se jeta à l'eau et avec une aisance déconcertante nagea tranquillement. Quand elle estima être suffisamment loin du rivage, elle commença son entraînement. Créant des tourbillons pour les stopper aussi sec, formait un tsunami pour le renvoyer avant qu'il ne touche le sol dans l'océan. Elle fit cela pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses muscles. Océane stoppa la pluie d'un regard, elle enfila un short et enfila ses bottes en cuir. Océane ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Juvia seul leur peau laiteuse était similaire, sinon Océane avait des cheveux courts ébène, et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Elle avait un nez fin et ses lèvres étaient charnues alors que sa sœur les avaient fines. Avec une mitaine noir et bleu qu'elle enfila au bras droit elle cacha sa citatrice au bras. Elle mit sa veste en cuir préférant rester en maillot désirant montrer à tous qu'elle appartenait à la guilde de Sabertooth. Juste au dessus du nombril le logo lui avait était tatoué en un clin d'œil. Satisfaite de sa journée, elle prit la route vers la gare ignorant les bruits d'explosion. C'était Fairy Tail des mages de Fairy Tail, malgré la fin de leur mission, il fallut qu'il détruise un restaurant pour ne pas changer. Erza calma rapidement les deux énergumènes causant plus de dommage qu'autre chose, Lucy pleurait voyant déjà les joyaux qu'ils venaient de gagner s'envoler. Heureusement, il resta suffisamment d'argent pour son loyer, c'est donc avec joie qu'ils prirent la route en direction de la gare.

-On peut rentrer à pied, c'est à peine à quelques jours de la guilde. Se lamenta Natsu dont l'idée de prendre le train le rendait déjà malade.

Erza, un sourire terrifiant l'assomma et le jeta sur un siège sans avoir vu qu'une jeune fille était assise sur le dis siège. Océane contrariait de s'être fait réveillait poussa la chose qui reposait sur elle une moue hautaine sur le visage. Elle regarda les mages qui s'installaient avec colère, cette colère s'amplifia en remarquant qu'il venait de Fairy Tail. Aucune gène ces mages, pense-t-elle et regarde moi cette bimbo pourquoi elle me regarde avec des yeux étonnés, pff en plus elle bégaye. Incapable de s'exprimer correctement en même temps elle est blonde c'est dans ses gènes.

-Bon tu veux quoi blondasse  
-Parle lui autrement s'égosilla Grey légèrement énervé par son attitude hautaine et pleine de suffisance, vous êtes tous comme ça à Sabertooth où quoi.  
-Un problème le glaçon, c'est pas de ma faute si la blonde est incapable d'aligner des mots convenablement pour former une phrase. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis épuisé alors fermez-là que je puisse roupiller un peu.

Sur ces mots elle se rassit confortablement sur son siège ignorant Natsu qui a décidé de dormir la tête sur ses cuisses.

-Tu es la sœur de Juvia, non ? Réussi enfin à demander Lucy passé l'étonnement.

Erza regardait la jeune fille, sur ces gardes, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui ne la plaisait pas. Son instinct lui disait de se méfiait et il ne l'a jamais trompé à présent. Océane sentait bien le regard méfiant d'Erza dit Titania. Elle ferma les yeux, si elle se les mettait à dos son plan marcherait jamais.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une dure journée et Juvia est bien ma sœur.

Lucy lui sourit et Grey lui était perplexe, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui le gênait sans pouvoir mettre le nom dessus. La sœur de Juvia pensa qu'elle devrait finalement changé de plan, elle ressentit d'un coup la présence du dragon slayer. C'est alors qu'une idée de génie traversa son esprit, elle tenta de rien laisser paraître aux deux mages qui la surveillait tandis que Lucy lui parlait de l'inquiétude de sa sœur. Un sourire timide, elle prit la parole

-Je n'osais pas trop la voire ça fait tellement longtemps, tu es sûr qu'elle a envie de me voir.

Erza était sûr qu'elle mentait cette pseudo-timidité ne lui sciait vraiment pas, surtout qu'on en sentait cette aura qui l'entourait, Grey échangea un regard avec Erza qui voulait tout dire, ils l'avaient à l'œil. Quand Erza posa son regard sur la jeune fille, le regard se croisèrent, noir abyssales contre chocolat. Puis d'un coup, elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.  
Finalement, le train s'arrêta après trois heures de voyages, Océane aida Natsu à sortir du train tout en parlant joyeusement avec Lucy. Finalement, Natsu remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas Erza qui le portait, mais une fille qui lui était inconnue.

-Océane, Océane Lockser. En réalité j'ignore comment tu t'appelles dit elle en se tournant vers la blonde. Je connais Natsu, Erza et Grey de réputation, mais toi rien.

La manière dont elle le dit énerva légèrement Grey comme si elle sous-entendait qu'elle n'était qu'une merde comparait à eux et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

-Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée de te connaître.

Natsu lui fit un sourire chaleureux et voulut rentrer rapidement à la guilde pour revoir Happy qui était resté avec Charuru qui était malade.  
Océane discuta livre avec Lucy sachant ses goûts, autant tout faire pour l'avoir dans la poche.

-Ne fais pas ta timide je suis sûr que ton livre est passionnant.  
-Je sais pas si je peux et puis l'histoire et assez osé lui révéla Lucy  
-Mais si personne peut lire ton livre comment tu sauras s'il est bon ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas une boulangerie dans le coin, je mangerais bien un fraisier.  
-Oh, tu sais Erza les adore  
-Les meilleurs fraisiers se font dans ma ville natale, ont fait les meilleures fraises de tout le pays, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la pâtisserie et en acheta un, espérant qu'il soit aussi bon que ceux de sa mère. Une vague de tristesse emplit son cœur. Non, je dois me ressaisir se dit-elle. Elle sourit au vendeur et prit la pâtisserie, Erza regarda le gâteau avec avidité et décida d'en commanda une douzaine pour le lendemain. Natsu et Grey étaient déjà arrivait à la guilde et avait déjà réussi à crée une bagarra général. Juvia était heureuse de voir Grey-sama en parfaite santé. Son regard enregistré chacun de ses mouvements, elle avait chaud Grey sama avait un corps de rêve comment ne pas craqué? Quand Erza arriva, elle mit fin à la bataille et s'installa à une table avec Lucy et Océane qui lui donna la moitié du gâteau. Elle savait que cela n'apaiserait pas les soupçons de Titania, mais c'était un bon début. Juvia ne la remarqua pas tout de suite trop occupé à soigner Grey-sama le rouge aux joues tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau. C'est quand ils se dirigèrent vers Erza et les autres qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle avait énormément grandi. Océane prit sur elle et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur en feignant la joie alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seul envie la faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Finalement, une grande fête eue lieu pour les retrouvailles de sœur Lockser qui semblait avoir le même âge. Le maître proposa à la jeune fille de rejoindre la guilde, elle lui montra le logo de sabertooth du doigt.

-Juvia aurait aimé que tu viennes à Fairy Tail, mais si tu es bien là-bas.

Océane regardait avec consternation sa sœur faire les yeux doux à Grey Fullbuster, le mage de glace. Elle rit en imaginant la tête qu'aurait Juvia si elle savait que monsieur était gay. En une semaine, elle avait appris presque tous les secrets des membres de la si célèbre guilde. Seul Erza était un mystère pour elle, mais peut importe la reine des fées deviendrait sa meilleure amie. Pour Grey, c'est autre chose. Mirajane pourrait l'aider cette fille savait presque tout ce qui se passait dans la guilde, une vraie fouine.

-Mira, tu me sers un cocktail, mais sans alcool, je dois prendre la route tôt demain matin  
-Tout de suite.

Elle regarda la mage s'affairait derrière le bar et dire que derrière cette apparence angélique se cache un démon. Elle but quelque gorgée de son cocktail et commença la discussion.

-Tu penses réellement que ma sœur à une chance avec Fullbuster.

Mirajane la regarda étonnait, ses yeux bleus semblaient la sondait. Elle lui répondit hésitante.

-Oui, il faut juste qu'elle change de tactique. Elle est très jolie  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Elle reprit une gorgée du cocktail pour être sûr d'avoir piqué sa curiosité et rajouta. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment attiré le sexe opposé. Ce regard s'attardait souvent sur le derrière de Luxus ou Gajeel dans la soirée.

Mirajane lui resservit un verre et ajouta

-Tu es très observatrice  
-Eux pas assez.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit Natsu satisfaite, elle ne ce n'était pas trompé. Ensuite, il fallait vérifié un dernier point. Fullbuster ne semblait pas spécialement attiré par Natsu, mais fallait être sûr. Seul Juvia devait prendre cher et peut-être un peu la blonde. Elle dragua donc sous les yeux du mage de glace le dragon slayer qui ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir seul Lucy semblait légèrement en colère. La constellationniste en pince donc pour la salamandre. Erza ne faisait plus trop attention à elle, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû, car elle aurait pu voir le sourire diabolique qu'elle eut avant de quitter la guilde. Sa sœur allait prendre cher. Elle lui a volé sa mère, son attention, ses sourires tout. Elle revoyait encore sa mère lui dire que sa sœur, elle faisait pleuvoir avec une aisance déconcertante, qu'elle avait été prise dans une grande guilde. Le maître lui-même était venu la chercher. L'image de sa mère, les cheveux océan dans le vent lui lançaient une attaque avec grâce et facilité remplit son esprit. Sa mère comme sa sœur avait de magnifiques cheveux bleus, des yeux verts océan, elle avait exactement le même visage que Juvia. Elle shoota contre une pierre avec rage.

-Tu sembles bien en colère Lockser

La voix d'Erza la fit sursauter, comment avait-elle put être si insouciante.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir ta sœur ?

Elle se tourna vers Erza

-Si bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu dis ça  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais je t'ai à l'œil.  
-Je l'avais remarqué, mais tu te fais des idées sur mon compte.

Avec Erza s'est mort. Finalement, elle sourit avec démence.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Titania, c'est des affaires de famille.  
-Juvia fait partit de notre famille, Fairy Tail ce qui la concerne me concerne aussi.

Océane lui rit au nez,  
-J'espère qu'elle s'occupera de cette famille qu'elle ne la fait avec la nôtre.

Elle fit volte face, marchand d'un pas assuré vers une auberge. Sa sœur s'est fait de bons amis ça risque d'être difficile. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle sentit Lauréa une télépathe de la guilde.

-Un problème avec la mission? Tu devrais être là depuis une semaine  
-Aucun, je suis resté m'entraîner et j'ai croisé de la famille à moi.  
-Oh, je vois, soit à la guilde demain midi. Tu iras aux jeux magiques qui ont lieu dans trois mois, tu dois t'entraîner.

Elle coupa la communication, laissant une Océane assez étonnée, mais heureuse. Les jeux magiques. Elle enfila rapidement un pyjamas et s'endormit en pensant qu'elle c'était fait une ennemie incroyablement puissante.  
Le lendemain elle se leva aux aurores, un haut de maillot bleu ciel pour changer, un mini short blanche taille haute sa paire de botte fétiche en cuir montant jusqu'à ses genoux. En quittant sa chambre, elle remarqua la chevelure flamboyante de Scarlett

-Sors de ta cachette Titania.

Elle marcha avec assurance vers Fairy Tail, seul Mirajane était présent.

-Bonjour Mirajane, comment vas-tu ?  
-Super et toi ?  
-Tu pourras dire à tout le monde que j'ai été ravi de les rencontrer, mais je suis attendu, le maître de la guilde m'attend pour préparer les jeux magiques. Vous irez n'est-ce-pas?  
-Oh Erza, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu t'es levé tôt. Bien sûr, c'est toujours une importante somme d'argent qui peut nous être utile avec Natsu et Grey qui casse tout. Je lui dirais, passe nous voir quand tu veux  
-Bye, Erza

En se rendant vers la gare, elle en profita pour observer la ville qui s'éveillait doucement, les commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques, en pouvait apercevoir des ménagères étendre leur linge, d'autres partir vers leurs lieux de travail. La gare était bondait, elle dut jouait de ses coudes pour acheter son billet de train qui partait dans une heure. Un café dans le coin l'attira, avec étonnement, elle aperçut Luxus avec les membres qui composait autrefois l'unité de Raijin. Elle haussa les épaules et se commanda un café avec quelques viennoiseries. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le groupe d'amis, elle les avait rapidement aperçues la veille et contrairement aux autres n'avait pas été franchement aimable plutôt indifférent. C'était déjà quatre personnes dont elle n'aurait pas à se soucier. Les yeux dans la vague, elle regardait les passants, valises en main se presser, un mari portant son fils d'un bras, les bagages de l'autre courir pour ne pas rater le train. Suivit de près par une belle femme brune qui tenait d'une main sa longue robe pour éviter de marcher dessus. Elle pensa un moment à son père dont elle n'avait que la photo dans sa montre à gousset. Souvent, elle s'imaginait un homme aimant et attentionné, jouant avec elle. Lui racontant des histoires le soir la rassurant quand elle était effrayée. Une enfance différente loin des attentes de sa mère qui en attendait trop d'elle. Elle s'imagina la chaleur de ses bras, oui Juvia allait payer.


	2. Un pas vers le bonheur

Hello, le changement de rating de l'histoire et dut à la présence d'une scène un peu choquante pour les âmes sensibles (présence d'une agression sexuelle) de plus il y aura aussi un couple homosexuelle donc pour les personnes que sa déplaît vous pouvez vous abstenir.

Et un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, je suis ouverte à toute critique tant qu'elle est constructive. Merci

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lauréa attendait patiemment l'arrivée des mages de Fairy Tail, si tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu. La meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail devrait arrivait dans cette ville pour une mission assez banale. stopper une guilde noire qui comme d'habitude terrifie une ville tranquille. La mage ,assise depuis plus de trois heures dans ce café juste en face du quai commençait à s'impatienter. Tous ces hommes qui avaient tenté de la charmer de manière plus que grossière l'irritaient. Par moment, elle ne supportait pas sa beauté. Ses yeux trop verts, sa peau trop mâte, ses lèvres trop charnues, ses cheveux trop soyeux. Elle avait l'impression de n'être que ça aux yeux des hommes un physique avantageux qu'il fallait à tout prix avoir dans son lit et dans ses moments-là, elle regrettait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, comme à cet instant. Elle but une gorgée de son café avant de se tourner vers le pervers aux pensées mal placées.

Ses lèvres bougèrent à peines, sifflant un simple Illusion. Et quitta le café après avoir payait laissant le pauvre homme à ses visions cauchemardesque. Elle marcha un peu tout en gardant en vue le quai attendant le prochain train en espérant que les mages de Fairy Tail seraient présents. En repassant devant le café, elle observa avec amusement l'homme souffrir et vivre ses pires cauchemars. Pendant que les passants impuissants tentaient de le ramener dans le monde réel. Un sentiment de remords l'envahi qui disparut assez rapidement à l'arrivée du train. Elle ferma les yeux, emmagasina de l'énergie, bloqua son pouvoir, et le lâcha à sa pleine puissance scannant en moins d'une minute l'esprit des personnes présentent dans toute la gare ainsi que celles dans le train. Pour maîtriser cette technique, il a fallu énormément de temps, des maux de tête insupportable. Parfois, elle restait liée au penser d'une personne pendant des jours. Aujourd'hui, son maître pouvait être fier d'elle. Il est vrai que le coup n'était pas encore parfait puisque les personnes visaient ressentaient l'intrusion mentale.

Elle stressait énormément, tout le plan pourrait être mit en péril si l'un des mages avait réussi à enregistrer sa trace magique. Vu le niveau d'Erza Scarlett, Lauréa était sûr d'une chose, cet mage était capable de le faire. Quand elle les aperçut, elle fit en sorte de croiser leur route pour voir si l'un d'entre avaient une réaction à son approche.  
Le moment où elle passa devant Erza, c'était passé comme au ralenti. Il fallait vraiment être un mage incompétent pour ne pas ressentir la puissance que dégageait Titania. De plus, elle put rapidement sonder son esprit maintenant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait sans qu'elle ne le remarque et ce qu'elle vit lui plu énormément, mais en même temps, ça la terrifiait. Le plan d'Océane était audacieux peut-être un peu trop. Lauréa savait que son ami, si cela échouait ferait en sorte d'être la seule à subir les conséquences de ses actes. Une fois les mages de Fairy Tail hors de vue, elle se promit de tout faire pour que les plans de son ami réussisse et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Quitte à être gravement blesser.

Sur cette idée, elle partit en courant vers le QG de la guilde noire le coin était propice à une promenade se dit-elle les mages devraient gober facilement ce mensonge. Alors elle se mit à marcher à travers la forêt luxuriante. Quand elle chuta par terre à cause de sa paire de bottes à talon, elle s'insulta de tous les noms sans remarquer le danger qui approchait. Grâce à son entraînement, la mage était capable de mettre en pause son pouvoir de télépathie, habituellement, elle le réactivait en mission, mais elle ne l'a pas fait et son impudence lui coûtera chère.

Un coup de pied en plein dans les côtes la réveilla, la faisant ainsi hurler de douleur. Ils sembleraient que ses ravisseurs l'aient auparavant déjà blessé. Sa robe offerte par Océane pour passer inaperçue dans la foule était déchiré par endroit et imbibé de sang, un de ses talons s'est brisé, talon qu'elle remarqua plantait dans sa cuisse suite à la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. En voulant le retirer, elle remarqua enfin les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Sa respiration était sifflante et sa tête lui tournait.  
De vagues murmures venaient à elle, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, elle fut incapable de comprendre les paroles de son geôlier alors celui-ci enfonça plus profondément le talon dans sa cuisse.  
Il ne cessait de répéter la même question « Que fait un mage de Sabertooth ici ? » Au départ en la voyant, il espérait pouvoir profiter d'elle, mais une foi sa robe remontée, il avait aperçu le logo en tête de tigre de l'ancienne guilde numéro 1 et c'est mis à paniquer.

Dans l'esprit de la mage tout était embrouillé, il lui était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente ses poignets lui brûlait, sa cuisse droite lui faisait horriblement mal et elle pensait avoir une entorse à la cheville gauche. Même respiré lui était douloureux. Elle savait que les chaînes bloquaient ses pouvoirs, mais pas totalement. Son deuxième pouvoir étant peu connu, mais, elle se rappela son objectif. Alors elle ferma les yeux et préféra laisser la douleur l'envahir. Pour Océane, pour sa vengeance.

Cette fois, quand elle se réveilla, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait encore mal à la cuisse et respirer était encore douloureux, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Pourtant, elle revoyait ce pervers la caressait tout en ayant des propos obscènes. Elle revoyait ce malade déchirait sa robe pour l'embrassait, la touchait encore plus.  
Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, tentant de se calmer. Elle se rappelait du pourquoi elle faisait ça et du fait qu'il n'était pas allé au bout de ses désirs.  
-Vous allez bien.  
Lauréa se tourna vers cette voix douce et mélodieuse légèrement enfantine. Un soutire crispé, elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle faisait ça pour Océane qui comptait sur elle, qui croyait en elle, cette même Océane qui l'avait sauvé et aidé à remonter la pente quand ça allait mal.  
-Je vous ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu.  
-Merci, où suis-je ?  
-Dans une auberge, Erza une de mes camarades et partit contacter un médecin pour vous soigner. J'ai utilisé ma magie au maximum de ses capacités.  
La jeune dragon slayer était vraiment triste de ne pouvoir soigner totalement ses blessures. Exténuée, elle partit dans la chambre d'à côté après avoir vérifié les bandages de Lauréa et s'être assuré que tout allait bien. Les yeux clos, elle tenta de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait pour localiser la reine des fées. Elle ressentit son esprit pas très loin d'elle. Lauréa n'est pas à proprement parler un mage télépathe. Elle lit plutôt dans l'esprit des gens et est capable de les manipuler grâce à des illusions. Une fois rassurer la jeune mage s'endormit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

À Sabertooth, Océane discutait avec son petit-ami, un mage du son plutôt doué. Elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Stain essayait de raisonner sa moitié, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il comprenait son envie de vengeance, mais il le sentait, tout ça allait mal tourner et au final, c'est elle qui aurait le plus mal. Il voyait bien qu'elle était décidée, mais sa conscience lui disait de partir, de ne surtout pas l'aider. Alors que son cœur refusait de laisser son aimé malgré son plan tordu. Il lui disait de rester et de la soutenir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras, s'excusa d'avoir douté d'elle et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Océane le regarda partir avec tristesse. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, mais pour le bien de son plan, elle devait le sacrifier. Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, elle se souvint de sa rencontre

_Une jeune fille déambulait dans une des rues sinistres de la capitale. Ses bottes abîmées, le jean déchiré à une de ses jambes. La jeune fille était en piteux état. Son tee-shirt servait de bandage à son bras gauche. Seul son sac à dos était en parfaite état tout comme la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. Les rares personnes qui passaient par là étaient encapuchonnées et marchés d'un pas rapide vers leurs lieux de résidence ou la maison de joie du coin. Une douce pluie tombait, la jeune fille du haut de ses 14 ans ne semblait pas terrifie, loin de là. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré malgré sa blessure. Comme lui a appris sa mère. Elle poussa la porte d'une auberge. La présence d'homme ivre buvant et riant à gorge déployée ne la dérange pas. Quand l'un d'entre eux voulu l'accoster un simple_  
_« Déferlante » suffit pour le calmer et s'assurer d'être tranquille pour la soirée vu les dégâts occasionner par cette attaque personne ne viendrait lui chercher des noises. _  
_-Une chambre s'il vous plaît._  
_-Désolée gamine, rentre chez toi la barmaid, légèrement dodue la regardait de haut tout en remplissant des verres de vodka._  
_-Une chambre tout de ..._  
_-Brit' envoie lui une clé, tu as de l'argent._  
_Un jeune homme de son âge se tenait devant elle, un plateau avec des verres dans une main, un autre avec une assiette de nourriture. Elle le trouva tout de suite mignon avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille ses yeux chocolat et son sourire, surtout son sourire... Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis un moment. Elle sourit et tendit une centaine de joyaux et commanda une assiette de gratin. Assise au fond de la salle, elle regardait le jeune homme, rire avec les alcooliques, et mêmes chantait avec eux. Tout en se déplaçant avec aisance entre ce beau monde. Elle remarqua à peine la serveuse qui lui donna son assiette trop occupée à regardait ce garçon se demandant comment il pouvait garder le sourire en travaillant dans un taudis pareil. Tout en mangeant, elle gardait un œil sur lui, jalousant sa joie de vivre. Elle appela la serveuse pour qu'on lui serve une autre assiette, il devrait être dans les minuits, une heure du matin. Pourtant, l'auberge était toujours aussi bondait et du monde continuait d'arriver. Elles regardaient avec étonnements les serveuses se laissaient tripoter et rire avec les hommes qui avaient commis ce geste pour les remettre en place. Ils chantaient tous joyeusement une chanson qui lui était inconnue et elle se dit que malgré les murs crades, l'odeur d'alcool, il y avait une bonne ambiance._  
_C'est le beau jeune homme qui lui ramena son assiette le sourire aux lèvres. L'intensité de son regard la fit légèrement rougir. Elle put observer qu'en plus de la couleur chocolat, il y avait un éclat doré qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Elle pensa à un ange ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi beau autrement._  
_-Tu vas bien, tu veux peut-être un bandage pour ta plaie ? Au faite moi c'est Stain._  
_-Euh ouais, je veux bien. Océane._  
_Un nouveau bandage plus tard les voilà déjà ami, discutant de tout et rien._  
_-Tu penses rester longtemps en sous-vêtement perso' ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais bon. C'est un quartier pas très bien fréquenté. Tu devrais éviter de t'exhiber._  
_Après un coup sur la tête et une légère rougeur, elle répliqua_  
_-Ce n'est pas ma faute, il me fallait un truc pour arrêter le sang de couler et puis je sais me défendre regarde ton mur._  
_-Il faudra payer les dégâts. Sinon pourquoi tu es là. Je veux dire moi le gérant est un ami de mes parents. Il s'occupe de moi et me loge chez lui et pendant les vacances, je travaille ici, mais toi._  
_-Je... Je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau maître. Pour m'aider à mieux maîtriser ma magie._  
_-J'aimerais bien apprendre moi aussi. Devenir mage aider des personnes comme toi qui on besoin d'aide._  
_Elle lui envoya un coup de coude au niveau des côtes et se tourna pour bouder, n'oubliant pas de prendre son assiette. Elle a fin après tout._  
_-Je te taquine ne boude pas._  
_-Eh, mais c'est mon gratin._

Elle essuya la larme qui c'est mit à couler puis se tourna vers Sting le maître de la guilde qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.  
-N'oublie pas ton entraînement, on compte sur toi, tu pars dans une heure.  
-Bien maître.  
-Tout va bien ?  
Elle regarda le Sting, elle l'adorait. Il était certes très arrogant et orgueilleux. Il se souciait du sort de chacun des mages de sa guilde. La mage d'eau était vraiment heureuse d'avoir écouté son maître est d'avoir attendu avant d'intégrer la guilde loin du règne de terreur de l'ancien maître.  
-Pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux. J'en suis sûr, je fais tout pour en tout cas.  
Elle lui sourit et partit vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Stain, son cœur se serrait à l'idée de devoir le perdre pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait commettre des actes qui elle en était sûre lui coûterait son amour, son ange non son soleil. Il a illuminé sa vie, c'est horriblement mièvre pourtant, c'est vrai sans lui, elle ne serait rien.  
Avec rapidité, elle mit quelques maillots dans son sac, quelques shorts et deux paires de bottes dans son sac. Elle sortit un petit millier de joyeux de son coffre qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos.  
-Tu pars déjà ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras pour un baisé passionné, son amant ne comprenait toute la détresse qu'il ressentait à travers de se baiser, il avait le goût amer d'un adieu.  
-Tu vas juste à un entraînement ne soit pas si anxieuse et je pars voir le maître Li pendant ton absence, je risque rien alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Les mains sur ses deux joues, il la fixait un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Il embrassa le bout de son nez et rajouta dans un souffle un je t'aime qui réchauffa le cœur de la mage d'eau. Elle allait le perdre, pendant un instant, elle voulut appeler Lauréa et tout annuler. Hélas, elle ne le fit pas. C'est pour le bien du plan, il comprendra. Il comprendra pourquoi j'ai demandé à Lauréa d'effacer de son esprit notre relation amoureuse ou au pire des cas lui faire croire qu'on a compris qu'on n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment l'un pour l'autre. De plus, elle savait son copain bi' et d'après Lauréa lui et Grey étaient un couple qui avait de bonnes chances de marcher, il faut juste pousser le destin. Elle refoula le sanglot qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il faut parfois des sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins et si pour cela, elle devait quitter son copain pour un temps indéterminé alors elle le ferait. Peu importe ce qu'elle devait sacrifier elle le ferait. Juvia allait souffrir à son tour.


End file.
